Because of Them
by Four Leafed Clove
Summary: Katie and Oliver love each other; that's true. But two children from an old one-night-stand are in the world. And one of them still needs someone to love him.


"_I know that it's so cliché to tell you that every day I spend with you is a new best daaaay…."_

The stereo burst through the newly-bought speakers. It was early 2007 and Katie was happy that she was getting married soon; she was, after all, twenty-eight years old. She was happy with Oliver, and couldn't imagine life without him. She grinned as her engagement ring sparkled in the summer heat.

She heard a knock at the door, and chuckled to herself. It would be Oliver, of course. He always felt like he had to knock; even though, truthfully, he had the keys and paid a quarter of the rent. Katie knew he'd pay more if he had enough money to. It wasn't that being Keeper of Puddlemere United didn't give him very much money; it was more that he had two _other _children to support. Twins, who were seven years old and went by the names of Emma and Liam Spinnet-Wood, the results of a one night stand in 1999. The twins were born on the 2nd of January, 2000. Katie had met them a couple of times (Christmas Dinner and Ollie's birthday) and they were both definitely Oliver's kids in personality.

Emma had Oliver's hair and Alicia's darker skin tone. She was obsessed with Quidditch and played Chaser when she played a match with her parents, brother and cousins. She was very determined and had long bursts of energy all the time. Her handwriting seemed to have taken after her father; messy and virtually unreadable.

Liam was a bit more quiet and more protective. He looked exactly like his father but preferred to read then run around devising Quidditch tactics. He was very kind to Katie and, unlike Emma, didn't hold a grudge against her for dating his father. Sometimes Katie would play Chaser and test his Keeper skills. They got along better, overall.

"Hey, honey," Katie smiled, opening the door up for her husband. He flashed a satisfied grin at her and stepped inside. He carefully hung his black coat up on the wooden rack the sat beside the door.

"Hi, Kit-kat," Oliver grinned back, kissing his wife, "How are you?"  
"Good, good," Katie sighed, "Tired. The baby's been kicking all day. Anyways, happy birthday, Ollie!" Katie squeezed him into a tight hug.

"Thanks, Katie," Oliver grinned, "Anyways, Alicia said she's bringing the kids over today for the party. Is that okay?"  
The kids. Katie knew really, it was silly – she should have nothing against the kids. But no matter how nice Liam was, it always hurt her – it was her fiancé and her ex-friend's child. And Emma – she was all over Oliver. It was disgusting, Katie's hate for Alicia, now, too. But Katie couldn't help it – she was jealous. It didn't really help that Alicia and Oliver went to work with each other every day – who knew what really went on there? Katie took a deep breath.  
"What?" She asked, sounding a bit more rude than she intended to be, "Did you run into her at work or something?"  
"Look, babe, chill," Oliver shrugged, "She came up to me at lunch and told me she was gonna come over if it was cool with you. Is it? I told her I'd floo her to tell her this afternoon."

"It's fine," Katie shrugged, ignoring the pang in her heart.

"Really? Cool, thanks, Kit-Kat," Oliver grinned and walked over to the fireplace.

"Not a problem, Ollie," Katie put on her biggest fake smile, "It is _your _birthday, not mine, after all," Katie gave a smile laugh.

"Thanks, babe, thanks," Oliver winked.

A few hours had past and the first guests were starting to arrive. Katie greeted Alicia with what she hoped with a convincing smile.  
"Katie, hi," Alicia beamed. She had changed slightly since Katie had last seen her. Alicia's hair was styled in a shorter, more professional-looking cut to her shoulders. Emma beamed up at Katie.

"Hi Katie! How are you? I'm great – Liam still sucks at Quidditch. Can I have some cake and see Daddy? Thanks, bye," Emma rushed in. Katie looked expectantly at Alicia, who just smiled.

"Hello, Alicia, Emma… Liam," Katie grinned at Oliver's son.

"Katie," Liam grinned up at her, and made no objection to leave his mother's arms and snuggle into her embrace. Alicia's lips went very small.

"Good day," Alicia said almost robotically, stiffly rushing past Katie. Katie took a deep breath in.

"Are you okay?" Katie whispered. Liam showed her the flow of black and blue bruises. She shouldn't have been surprised; it was normal. Usual, even.

"Will you help mummy stop it?" Liam asked, desperate for an answer.

"Yes."

KatieOliver

"I didn't do anything!" Oliver yelled, "I never meant to have him! I don't care, Katie! We're about to start a future and you're worrying about something that-that you shouldn't be worrying about!"  
"He's your son, Oliver! You should care!" Katie screamed, "I thought you loved him!"  
"Katie, I do, but you shouldn't be encouraging him… He's eight… You can't just tell him to live with us. He needs discipline – from his mother…." Oliver trailed off. Katie took a deep breath.

"He needs us, Oliver. His mother hurts him. You pretended like he didn't exist for eight years of his life. We need to help him, Oliver." Katie whispered breathlessly.

"Is Alicia okay with it?" Oliver asked. Katie's eyes flashed furiously.

"No. I don't care. She doesn't deserve Liam." Katie said stiffly.

"You really love him, don't you?" Oliver asked. Katie's eyes flickered down.

"I just know how he feels."

KatieOliver

"H-Help! HELP!" Katie held onto the trembling boy tightly.

"What? What?!" Katie asked, kneeling down. Liam let more tears fall down his face.

"Y-You have to understand. She – she said I was stupid. She kicked me out," Liam gasped.

"That's why you're out here?" Katie felt every inch of her body boil with hatred for Alicia- her old friend, imagine that… Liam nodded, still crying.

"Liam – come here," Katie wrapped his arms around the poor boy, "I will never, ever hurt you."  
"What about dad?" Liam asked uncertainly. Katie's eyes shut for a second, then reopened.

"He loves us," Katie said quietly, helping Liam hobble off the sidewalk onto the park bench.

"What happened?" Liam asked. Katie wrapped her arms around Liam tightly, letting tears fall down her face.

"Your mother killed him."


End file.
